David in Chicago english
by masanpido
Summary: I had try to translate another german story from me. I hope you enjoy. It s from "Father know last"


The airplane scene with Maddie's father from "Father know last" David is furious and he accuses the father of all his pain to the head and what David would then have to do.

The two men confront each other on the plane. "Mr. Hayes, I apologize. For my appearance, and for my lack of self control but there is something that you should know. It's not that I'm responsible for everything that has happened. You have no idea what this means to me your daughter, right? For several years we see every day in the office and every day comes another guy and says that his wife has taken the car and is off and away and he wants the car back! Then I look over at her, she sits there and says nothing. "He takes a breath and looks away. "Four billion people in the world to use half but I just want to be with her and no other old! But it does not work for Maddie! "  
He looks back at Mr. Hayes. "She wants time! I have to wait for her. Maybe you're right and she also, perhaps the fault lies with me but I do not believe it! I have to give up everything for them, one by one, my dignity, my self-esteem! Alone to love her I have become a whole new person! What could I do more?  
One evening I go to her, because I want to tell her how I feel about it. I want to tell her that I love her and that I want to marry her and will do anything for her. And suddenly there is a different man in the door! "Mr. Hayes looks at him in silence. David increases with more and more. "Exactly! Another man! Ok, so that's today! I just wait if she wants me or if she wants him and eventually she even surpasses a decision! We spend four great weeks together and one morning I wake up and she's gone. Boom! Out! Just like that!  
Next, I hear she is with you in then I find out only by chance that she is pregnant and I am to be the father! "It brings back air. "Ok, she is confused, she wants to just get away, she does not know who the father is, I understand that. But to me it says nothing about it! So what they believe, what I do? My horse saddle, blow the horn and go into battle? Nooo! I sit at home and wait because she want it so! I wait and wait and wait! Do you know why? because I love her and can not live without it! I asked her if she wants to marry me but she said no! So do not try to blame me! I have not asked for it!  
Whether I want to marry her? Whether you like her? "Tears came to David in the eye. "My life I'd give for her!" He paused to collect himself. "That's it. I'll never like crazy race again after her! "He swallowed. "I did not come to tell you that your daughter is a bad person but I'm not, too! You said I would have given up Maddie and the baby. That's not true! "He shook his head. "I have given up on me .. So that's it! Over and out! If she still wants to now, our relationship, the whole thing between her and me, the baby, everything! If it still what is to be, it must come to me! Thank you for listening ... "David went back to his seat.

Suddenly Mr. Hayes put to him and handed him a scotch. "I'm sorry! I did not know that you feel that way. I thought it would be a small affair and she wanted to press now. "They looked at each other in silence.  
"Have you ever said so clearly that you feel that way?" David shrugged. "Probably not." "Then do it! Come drove to Chicago now and talk to her. "David through his hair. "She do not want to see me!" "Then do not get it just times she will but I really think that she should know their attitude and that will perhaps help her with her decision!" David sighed. "Yeah, ok."

At the airport in Chicago, they got into a taxi and drove to the house of Hayes. When Alexander Hayes unlocked the door, Maddie jumped at him. "Daddy, there you are again!" Then her eyes fell to the right.  
"David!" He smiled at her. "Hi Maddie" Tears welled up in her eyes and she went back into the house. "I had asked you to give me time and leave me alone!" Maddie's father went to his wife in the living room. David sighed. "I tried it but I do not take any more! We must finally speak, and then I'll leave you alone ... "  
She nodded, took his hand and pulled him into her room. "Ok David, what do you want me to say?" "Maddie ..." He swallowed, his heart thundered. "I miss you so indescribably every minute! I love you from the. deepest of my heart, even more, you are my life! I have a feeling I can not sleep properly, no longer eat and breathe without you even hard for me without you! I know I can not force you and I do not want too, but I want to ask you quite honestly: Come back to me and let's try it! I want you and I want the baby, whether it's by me or by Sam I do not care. I want to marry you, grow old with you and just try to make you happy. "  
He swallowed and tears came into his eyes. He saw that Maddie had tears running down her cheeks. He went to her and took her in his arms. Quite hard as he held her and buried his face in her hair. "Oh, David, it's all so complicated and I'm so confused." "I'm here for you and we solve our problems but please crawl you no longer here."  
With his deep green eyes he looked into her blue eyes. "I love you, Maddie!" He gently touched his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly. He went to the door and opened it. He loved standing. "I fly back to the next machine and I really hope you come with me!" He closed the door and went down the stairs. He was emotional at the end. He went into the living room to Maddie's parents. "Mr. Hayes, Mrs. Hayes, I would like to say goodbye.I take the next flight back. "They looked at him expectantly. "What about Maddie?" He looked down and shrugged. Above the door opened and Maddie ran down the stairs. "David?" He looked at her. "Give me to think about here one night and then you get a decision !"  
He sighed. 'As you wish. "He smiled. "See you tomorrow." When David walked down the driveway, Alexander Hayes ran after him. "David, wait!" David turned around. "I wanted to give them on the plane already." He gave him a check in hand. "Rules it must be the problem with the agency, Maddie all not learn." David nodded. "I thank them and they get it back." I know. "David got into the taxi and drove to the airport.


End file.
